


愿赌服输（赌场AU系列）

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨本RPS向创作合集 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, 亨本
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 赌场老板Henry  Cavill/小少爷Ben Affleck
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Ben Affleck
Series: 亨本RPS向创作合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834831
Kudos: 5





	1. 愿赌服输

**Author's Note:**

> 此AU与lofter作者“我已经是个废猫了”合写，本章作者：我已经是个废猫了

“卡维尔先生。”

他没等他手下开始汇报，就摆摆手示意知道了，“我亲自处理他。”

手下点头站在原地，没有多问一句话。亨利转了转椅子，挑眉看向左侧监视屏，里面穿着黑色皮衣的年轻男人正手把手教身边的人如何算牌，周围还围了不少对他很感兴趣的男男女女。

“把他带到我的贵宾室去，我稍后就到。”

“是。”

“他今天发了多少钱？”

“到现在为止十四万。”

亨利用手缓缓敲着桌子，屏幕中的人仿佛有心灵感应般冲摄像头吐了吐舌头，让他不由得笑出声来。

“你去吧，对他客气点。”

本今天运气很好，可能是特别好。在赌场赢钱对他来说稀松平常，但一次赢了这么多却也是个极其罕见的体验。他把筹码抛给对面的漂亮男孩，回头专注这场牌局。累计值不大，庄家第一张牌是七，他两张牌加起来十一。赌注翻倍，拿一张牌，他拿到了九，庄家拿到了八，然后是十，爆牌。

又赢了。

他把筹码向空中一抛，继续朝摄像头露出挑衅的笑。赢了固然高兴，但一想到摄像头后面卡维尔家那只狐狸气急败坏的表情，他就高兴得简直要飞起来。

本朝站在身后的美女眨了眨眼睛，手还没碰到牌桌，就被轻轻地拍了拍肩膀。他翻了个白眼，穿西装的男人揽住他带离牌局，温和地说，“阿弗莱克少爷，卡维尔先生在贵宾室等你。”

“不是吧，亨利卡维尔这么小气啊？他穷到连十四万都嫌多？”

亨利的手下没接这话，非常客气地说，“您的筹码我们会负责保管，等您走的时候再交还给您。”

本也十分客气地笑笑，伸手只拿回一个筹码放进胸前口袋里，“剩下的我不要了，给你们家亨利留着吧，不然他吃不上饭我可担不起这个责任。”

“我带您去贵宾室。您想喝点什么？我叫人帮您准备。”

本不开心地抿了抿嘴唇，“我要和亨利一样的。”

“那我给您准备伏特加。”

“不…那个…就茶吧，茶就蛮好的。”

他不怎么情愿地走进电梯里，又非常不情愿地跟着七拐八绕，最终在一间看上去极其不起眼的门前停了下来。

“你们不会是要打我吧？”本充满怀疑地问，然后握住把手打开了门。这个屋子倒是比门显示出的豪华很多，亨利翘着二郎腿坐在精致的沙发上，抬头冲他笑了笑，他觉得后背一凉，撇了撇嘴，门在身后轻轻关上了。

“阿弗莱克家的少爷，”亨利心情很好地致意，“我亲爱的本。”

“亨利卡维尔。”他没理亨利的客套，直呼大名，“你好小气哦，我就赢了那么一点点钱，你就不开心了，还把我带到这儿来要打我。”

亨利就笑，“谁说要打你啦？”

“谁让你搞得这么神秘，我害怕。”本走过去坐在沙发扶手上，瞥了一眼亨利带着笑意的漂亮蓝眼睛，又把视线放到屋子里的装饰上面。

“是这样，本，”亨利说，“你看，你违反了我赌场的规定，二十一点是不许算牌的。你不仅违反，还教别人如何违反，是不是有点太嚣张。”

“那你要怎样？不让我在你家玩？那我还可以去别人家。”本表现出非常不屑，亨利就笑着摇了摇头，“这整个城市的赌场都是我的，你是打算以后出城玩吗？”

“我乐意，你管不着。”本想了想，要是亨利不让他玩二十一点，那未来的大部分时间他就只能找人玩策略性桌游了，确实有些不开心。亨利看了看他纠结的表情，站起来走到本的身前俯视着他，“但我现在倒不是很想计较这些事。”

本仰起头来看亨利，剪裁得体的西装把他长期锻炼塑造出的肌肉显现得恰到好处，再加上他那隐隐约约心狠手辣的气质，看起来就像是个教父之类的人物。

就是那种举手投足之间传递出的危险的诱惑，极其性感。

本不经意间舔了舔嘴唇，“你有什么目的？”

“本，你是个赌徒吗？”

亨利朝他略微靠近了一些，呼吸就快吹到他的脸上。他感受到自己难以抑制的细微颤抖，对方那强大的吸引力就像是个网，一点点把他罩了进去，难以脱身。

本装作冷静，完全不知道亨利已经把他的溃不成军看在了眼里，正压着自己内心的得意不要表现出来。

“赌什么？”

“赌你是不是我的。”亨利轻声说完，观赏了一下本一片空白的迷茫表情，后退一步拉他站起来，然后走向这间屋里的另一扇门。

“二十一点。你赢了，我这间赌场送你，我赢了，你以后就是我的人。赌吗？”

本坐上赌桌时还保持着一时难以言喻的混乱心情。他不是真的想要这间赌场，他对经营这种东西一点兴趣也没有。但，一想到能够挫挫亨利卡维尔的锐气，或者就只是看到他输掉那一瞬间的表情，他就立刻兴致高昂地接受了这个赌局。

现在亨利坐在对面洗牌，他摸上右手边的三个筹码，陷入了沉思。五百，二百，一百，两人局的二十一点纯粹是靠运气，他手握百分之四十九的胜率，有几乎一半的可能性会输掉这场游戏。

现在他才意识到自己也是个赌注，然而反悔已经来不及。胸前口袋里的筹码仿佛突然有了重量，他想，今天幸运女神一定会站在自己这边。

“开始吗？”亨利朝他微笑。

他推过去二百筹码。

游戏开始，第一轮，亨利抽出一张牌。

五。

他在心里默默想着概率，抽出两张牌。

十七。

停牌，亨利继续，十，然后又是十，爆牌。

筹码变成了一千，亨利还有六百。

他推出五百筹码。

亨利抽出一张国王，他则是七和三。

他在心里感谢自己的好运气，加注，二十。停牌，对方一张七。

亨利只有一百的筹码了。

本终于笑出来，觉得一身轻松，“我要把你的赌场名字改掉。”

“你对它有什么偏见？”亨利直直地看着他，“先赢了我再说吧。”

“最后的挣扎。”本推出去五百筹码，向后倒在椅背上，舒服地叹了口气。

他十二，亨利拿到皇后。

拿牌，十四，再拿牌，十六，继续拿牌，二十三。

“操！”

对面的亨利明显得意洋洋，他看着火大，把自己的筹码全部推了出去。

“全部？”亨利一副志在必得的样子，“别耍小孩子脾气。”

“不要你管。”他死死地盯着亨利，“发牌。”

亨利一张杰克，他得到杰克和皇后，二十点。

几乎胜券在握了，他结束拿牌，想着要好好欣赏对面的人挫败失意的脸，看着亨利翻开他的牌。

是杰克。

“该死！你绝对耍诈了！”

本把胸前的筹码扔在牌桌上，从座位上跳了起来，冲向亨利那一侧，上手检查他的西装口袋。亨利带着纵容的笑等他检查完，又慢悠悠站起来，看他检查桌子和椅子。

最终本还是一脸难以置信地站起来，又看了一眼桌子。筹码，纸牌，不会有问题。

不。纸牌。

他看着桌上那副排得整整齐齐的扑克，愤怒地明白了真相。

“我怎么会傻到让你洗牌！”

亨利耸耸肩，“我可没想到小少爷这么输不起。”

“什么输不起！我可是整个人都赔给你了——”

剩余的句子在唇齿交错中失去了声音，亨利的舌头长驱直入，舔过他整整齐齐的上下排牙。本推拒不成，也不甘示弱地回吻过去，亨利才恋恋不舍地停下，“你终于抓对了重点。”

本舔了舔嘴唇，向后坐上牌桌，“我能反悔吗？”

“不能。”亨利站到本岔开的两腿之间，“别装着你不喜欢我的样子，来赌场一定要坐在摄像头的最佳角度，整天挑衅我的是哪位？”

“不是我，你出现了幻觉。”本绷不住笑出来，又想到什么，委屈地皱眉，“这下完了，我爸估计要杀了我。”

“我把赌场送给他，他可能就不那么想杀你了。”亨利亲了亲他的侧脸。

“你千万不要给他，最近他忙他的企业忙得要死，你给了他他也会扔给我，我才不要管这家赌场。”

“你可以雇佣我，我替你管。”

“别人肯定要说我们俩有什么不可告人的勾当。”

“没有吗？”亨利咬上本的耳垂，身下人猛地一颤，没了声音。他手也不闲着，拉开了本的裤子拉链，看到内裤里的小家伙已经有些精神了。

他扫掉牌桌上的牌和筹码，把本推到桌上。本极其委屈地躺着，听见润滑油的盖子打开的声音。

“你这绝对是图谋不轨。”他控诉，然后在第一根手指放进来的时候疼得哇哇大叫，抓过亨利的胳膊就咬。

“你至于吗！”亨利好气又好笑地看着自己胳膊上两排牙印，把本扯过来又亲了亲。本的眼睛水汪汪的，让亨利有点心疼。

“我是小少爷！我养尊处优！我从小就没吃过这么大的苦！”

“好好，是我错了，那我们不做了好不好？”亨利假装要把手指拿出来，被本用小腿勾住了腰。

“你…继续。”本咬着嘴唇，眼圈也红了，亨利叹了口气，心想这下是栽在这儿了。

最后他们在这个贵宾室做了三次，结束时本累得直接睡过去了。亨利用个毯子裹着他带回家，司机最开始有点害怕以为是要抛尸，这年头谁都不信赌场是做正经生意的，总觉得非要和黑道白道掺上几脚才行。但事实上，事实上真是这样子的。

回到家亨利给本仔细清理了一下，本被拖到浴室的时候还很不爽，小声嘟囔着，由于平时说话都不清楚小声嘟囔更像是死亡听力，亨利几乎就没听懂他在说什么，只听见软软地叫了几声自己的名字，觉得十分开心，然后一起洗干净，抱着上床了。

小少爷怕冷，树袋熊一样紧搂着亨利，均匀的呼吸吹在锁骨旁，让他有种如获至宝的感觉。

他闭上眼睛，觉得自己真是赚大发了。

隔天清晨，本被自己抱着的温暖肉体吓醒。从床上弹起来，又被酸痛的腰逼得摔了下来。然后昨日发生的事情开始冲回脑海，本呻吟一声，想起自己不爱运动不怎么柔韧的身体被逼着用了那么多的体位就开始脸红，拿枕头盖住自己的脸。

“怎么了？”亨利嗓音沙哑，还带着浓浓睡意，闭着眼睛翻过身来搂他的腰，“做都做了，别害羞了。”

被戳中心事，本十分气恼，拿下枕头就准备砸亨利，想了想最终还是放到远处，要是把枕头砸坏了多不好。

“你昨天让我裸着回来的吗？”他放空大脑，准备进入冥想状态。

“我怎么舍得。”亨利依旧闭着眼睛，把本又往怀里带了带。

“到头来还是我腰酸背痛。”本转头看着这个不花一分钱就赚走了他的人，轻轻地用嘴角蹭过他的脸颊。

亨利困倦之中勾起嘴角，感受到本又缩进了他的怀里，抱着他开始补眠。

“愿赌服输。”


	2. 居心不良

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇为《愿赌服输》前传，作者：PIGGIEWEN

本察觉到有人在跟着自己，但他没太放在心上，继续安安心心地吃完了手里的汉堡。

等他把包装纸扔进垃圾桶的时候，一辆再熟悉不过的宾利在他旁边停下，然后本近期最讨厌的那个人从车上走了下来。

“好巧啊，阿弗莱克家的少爷。”

本无声地朝天翻了个大大的白眼，慢条斯理地咽下了嘴里的最后一口食物。

“你们赌场是不是要倒闭了，不然你为什么总是很闲的样子？”

“如果倒闭了一定会第一时间通知你的。”亨利也不生气，从车上下来时就带着的笑容很好地维持着，“我只是路过，想买点吃的，话说回来这里哪家的汉堡好吃？我觉得你应该清楚。”

“就那家，那家，还有那家啊。”本随意地到处指了指，却看到亨利还是笑眯眯地盯着他，没气到亨利让他有点气馁，又实在压不住内心那股想要分享美食的欲望，最后他还是带着亨利去了他吃完的那家店。

店员看到本又来了很是热情，拉着本闲聊了一阵，亨利就在旁边静静地看着，等亨利拿到套餐离开的时候，店员又免费送了本一杯可乐。

“为什么他们看起来都很喜欢你？”保镖帮亨利拉开门，本也大喇喇地享受起了他们的服务。

“因为我长得好看啊。”

本只是想气他，虽然自己长得好看也是事实，但看到亨利毫无顾忌地大笑起来，他反而不开心了。他想狠狠踹他两脚，但是看到不远不近跟着亨利的那群保镖，他又缩了缩脑袋。

还是算了。

亨利看着本的那点内心活动都写在了脸上，心情更加好了，他想，今晚这趟依然没有白来。

从卡维尔家族的新赌场正式运营的第一天、他第一次见到阿弗莱克家的少爷后，亨利就开始找人盯上了本的行踪，并有意无意地出现在他面前。

就因为亨利用了点方法从阿弗莱克家族手里抢过了这块极具商业价值的地建成了新的赌场，本就自作主张地单方面和亨利结下了仇，仿佛亨利做了什么十恶不赦的坏事。

本仗着有家族做靠山，在赌场运营第一天就进去明目张胆地算牌和出老千，亨利坐在显示屏后看着他肆意妄为的行为也没下任何指令，搞得所有工作人员都被这个少爷搞得一晚上都不太好过。

最后他从后面走出来，等保镖把本围住的时候，本也不慌张，两个人互相打量了许久，最后亨利却不气反笑。

“为了一块地的事情让阿弗莱克家的少爷记挂这么久，我是不是该觉得荣幸？”

“是你先招惹我们家的。”本凭着那一点点微弱的身高优势瞪着亨利，一副绝不退缩的姿态。

“我也做出补偿了，如果你有对你家族生意多一些关心的话。”亨利意有所指，他看到本的气势明显地弱了下来，虽然本来就差了他一大截。

而事实上是那次后，亨利也在阿弗莱克家港口的事业上帮了些忙，帮他们吃下了所有远洋运输的船舶，也算是在另一个角度与本的父亲达成了和解。他不清楚这个根本不插手家族生意的本知不知道这些事，还是知道了也不肯买账故意来和他对着干。

“我不管，你把我父亲气得不轻，我也不会放过你。”本一挥手臂，还不肯作罢，走之前又甩下了一句：

“你给我等着。”

“阿弗莱克家的这个少爷养的可真好啊，不是吗？”亨利看着本气呼呼离开的背影向身边的经理发问，他甚至没注意到自己脸上不自觉挂上的微笑。

“啊？是的…是的。”他对这个嚣张的少爷印象可不是太好，长得是好看，就是脾气差了点，性格让人着急了点，他斟酌了下老板说的到底是正话还是反话，最后还是选择了一个比较保险的正面回答。

“要怎么对付他比较好呢？”

经理心里一惊，也不是什么大事，老板总不至于要为了这点小插曲杀人灭口吧？杀的还是阿弗莱克家的人？

他被自己的念头吓到，默默打了个冷颤，不过，以卡维尔先生的行事和作风，这种事也不是没可能啊！

真是太可怕了。

“你要不要这么夸张啊？”本嫌弃地看了一眼亨利的那群壮汉保镖们，几乎要把这间小小的热狗餐车围堵得苍蝇都飞不进来。

他只是出门散散步顺路去买个自己最爱吃的热狗，也不知道亨利又是从哪里突然冒出来的。

“我有被害妄想症。”亨利在本的白眼中从善如流地回答，等餐车老板战战兢兢地把热狗和可乐递到手上后正想开口询问亨利要不要，却被本阻止了。

“别给他吃，一不小心毒死他就不好了。”本迫不及待地嚼着热狗，嘴里含糊不清。

亨利没跟他计较，跟着他并排走了几步，看本吃得狼吞虎咽的样子不知道为何自己心情反而更好了。

“亲爱的阿弗莱克少爷，我能问问你这么讨厌我的原因吗？”

“因为你长得就像个讨人厌的老狐狸。”

“我可不老，才比你大五岁。”亨利把手从裤袋里拿出来，指了指本嘴角的面包屑，“而且我长得肯定比狐狸好看多了。”

本斜着眼望过去，是啊，亨利·卡维尔长得真是该死的端正，在他这个年龄，成熟的气质已经沉淀得足够有张力，挑一挑眉就不怒自威，还有，这家伙的肌肉也太惊人了吧？裹在剪裁得体的三件套里也藏不住，上臂比自己的好像壮了两圈还不止。

长得好看就算了，身材还这么好，真是越看越生气。本又咬了一大口热狗，番茄酱沾到了手指上，他干脆全部擦到了亨利的外套上。

反正打架肯定是打不过了，气气他也是好的。

跟在后面的保镖们嘴张成个O型，正在犹豫要不要拔枪把这个不怕死的小少爷干掉，却看到他们老板开心得大笑了起来。

“我这套西装洗一洗很贵的，你付得起吗？”

“少拿钱来压我，有什么付不起的，”本不在乎地继续把另一只手上沾到的蛋黄酱也蹭了上去，“多少钱？我今天就去你的赌场把钱赢回来。”

亨利拿过本手里的可乐吸了一口，又在本龇牙咧嘴的表情中还了回去。

“好啊，我等你。”

当运营经理按照亨利的指示来请玩的正尽兴的本停止时，本毫不在乎地把今晚赢来的筹码往他面前前一推。

“这些就送给老狐狸吧，就当是我赔他的洗衣费。”本敲着桌子示意着发牌员继续，发牌员为难地看向经理。

“阿弗莱克少爷，恐怕您今晚不能再继续了。”经理按亨利交代过地掌控着自己手里的力度，既要做出把本带出赌场的动作，又不能让这位小少爷不快，说的话也得按照亨利教过的一样一字一句都不能有偏差。唉，这份工作真是越来越不好做了，也不知道做这么多份外的事会不会多点奖金。

“您在这个赌场的所作所为，我们老板都会透过这个摄像头看的清清楚楚的。”经理指了指正对着本的那个再显眼不过的摄像头，“阿弗莱克少爷，您这样会让我们很难做，何况您这样我们老板会很不高兴的。”

本开心得几乎要原地跳起来，“他会不高兴？那太好了，我明天还来。”

亨利从耳机里听着经理和本的对话，又把视线放回了屏幕上，看到本仿佛有感应一般，冲屏幕比了个中指，嘴型不出意外的话就是在说着Fuck you。

真好骗啊。亨利想，可爱极了。

他当然不会跟本计较这些小事。

反正谁干谁还不一定呢，来日方长，有些账，要留着以后一起算。

“卡维尔先生，阿弗莱克家的小少爷已经连续七天在我们场子里玩21点的时候算牌了。”运营经理照常汇报着赌场的运营情况时，特地提到了这个让大家都觉得难做的棘手事件。

“八天。”亨利抬起了埋在几份合同里的头，替他纠正道，“一共发了多少钱？”

“多是不多，每天三万，但是……”但是赌场里禁止算牌的规矩不就是大老板你自己定下的吗？！

“随他去吧，”亨利笑了起来，“对了，换个懂事的庄家，要让他玩的开心。”

“了解。”运营经理暗暗叫苦，突然之间让他去哪里找一个能让自家赌场稳赔不赚的发牌员啊？

“还有，”亨利的手指不明显地敲击着玻璃杯，“以后那张位置就留给他，在他入场之前别让其他玩家坐了。”

“好的，卡维尔先生。”运营经理在转身离开的路上，已经开始通过对讲传达着老板的指令。

虽然他不太明白为什么向来对算牌和出老千这些事容忍度极低的卡维尔先生会如此纵容阿弗莱克家的小少爷，以卡维尔先生现在的势力，一定不在乎跟阿弗莱克家对着干，可他家的小少爷整天这么上门挑衅，卡维尔先生无动于衷不说，竟然还为他破例改了规矩。

经理在心里感叹，这些有钱人啊，到底在想什么谁也猜不透，想必卡维尔先生也是有些什么其他打算，用心险恶着呢。

而确实居心不良的卡维尔先生，已经打开了屏幕，等待着小少爷如往日一样准时坐到那张位置上。


	3. 荣幸之至

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇为《愿赌服输》后续，作者：我已经是个废猫了

亨利拉着本从电影院出来的时候时间还早，本在滔滔不绝地和他讨论剧情，亨利一边讨论剧情一边想晚上该吃什么。小少爷前两个星期得了胃肠炎，小腹疼得在床上打滚，还差点因为脱水昏迷过去，在此期间对那些高热量油腻食物产生了一定程度上的免疫。而现在刚刚痊愈，又开始对着那些路边的汉堡店蠢蠢欲动，亨利得时刻提防着，尤其那些不怎么干净的小推车里的食物更是提防的重中之重。

近一个月本在准备他的硕士答辩，还在管着企业里的一些业务，忙得焦头烂额，和亨利也没见着几面，短信也没发几条。终于答辩结束，各项事务都暂时告一段落，回到住处就开始不舒服了。亨利一回家看见一个月心心念念的人这样出现在眼前，又急又心疼地喊来私人医生，在家里工作陪了他好几天。本平常娇气的受一点点小疼就嚎得唯恐有人不知道，到了这种疼痛却咬着嘴唇一忍再忍，输液时药刺激得胳膊又冷又痛，也是到实在受不了疼的冒冷汗才给亨利说。亨利咨询了医生，用手握着他的胳膊提升温度来让他好受一点，看本又委屈的红了眼圈，只好亲亲他来安慰，结果对方就用那只没输液的手揽着他，抵着肩膀开始哭。

然而这小子是好了伤疤忘了疼。

本看了眼亨利，又看了眼好久没去光顾的汉堡店，抬腿就想跑，被亨利一把揽进怀里，也没管他不乐意的叽歪，强行塞上那辆宾利。

“你不让我吃，等会我去宴会肯定要饿死。”

亨利这才想起来，今晚阿弗莱克女士要在自家举办一场私人慈善宴会，共同参与的还有许多他们商界和政界的朋友。亨利知道虽然本完全能在其中游刃有余，但毕竟还是不怎么喜欢这样的场合，所以就有点疑惑。

“你必须去？”

“不必须。”本坐在副驾驶，转头朝亨利笑笑，“但我告诉我妈你会去。”

亨利觉得自己仿佛被一颗惊雷砸中了，一爆炸还出烟花那种。他转过头来愣愣地盯着本，本撅起嘴巴扭过头，“当然你要不想去也行，我反正不在意。”

“你为什么不早说？”亨利这才回过神来，“几点的宴会？我的那件西装不知道有没有送到——我要带什么礼物？！本，我——”

本抓住亨利的领带把他拉过来亲吻，阻断了他即将要冒出来的一大段话。亨利差点沉迷，用意志力努力分开，“不许干扰我。”然后拉下两人的安全带插进钥匙踩下油门，整个动作一气呵成，毫无停顿。

本傻笑着，实在没想到要见家长这事能把亨利刺激成这样，这种状态放在这人身上真是太好笑了。

亨利火急火燎地回家换衣服，本靠在衣帽间门上，一脸兴致盎然地看着对方在衣柜里挑三拣四，“你身上这件不好吗？”

“不好。”他终于挑出一套，开始迅速脱下身上的衣服，本眼神扫过他漂亮的肌肉，吹了一声口哨，走过去伸手想摸，毫无意外地被亨利打掉。

“你小心等到宴会回来我把你操到腰酸背痛下不了床。”

本勾了勾嘴角，“现在也可以，就看你想不想迟到了。”

亨利瞪了他一眼，“不能迟到，你也过来换衣服。”

“我不想换！”本满脸的不乐意，“我爱我的小皮衣，你不爱我的小皮衣吗？”

亨利没搭理他，走过来就开始解他的扣子。本看准机会微微低头想要个亲吻，亨利向后撤了撤灵巧地躲了过去。

本非常不高兴地拿出西装换上，听见亨利再后面问，“阿弗莱克女士喜欢什么？”

“她喜欢我。”

“你给我好好说话！”亨利忍不住笑了出来，“送酒？首饰？本，拜托——”

“把我送回去。”本扣上衬衫的袖口，亨利就走过来从背后抱住他。

“你太珍贵了，我舍不得送啊。”

本偷偷笑了笑，然后装着严肃地从衣柜里抽出一条领带，“给我系上。”

“遵命，我的小少爷。”

最终亨利还是选了一块自己收藏了很久的宝石送给阿弗莱克女士，看到她露出惊喜的笑容后终于松了一口气。她领着两个人进入会场，略微介绍下就走开招待别人去了，还要求本千万不能亏待亨利，本气哼哼地表示谁才是你儿子，认清楚好不好。

亨利就觉得自己大概是给本的母亲建立了一个还算良好的第一印象，但宴会还长着呢，他告诉自己切勿掉以轻心，然后拿出十二分的精神和宴会上的人互相恭维问好，聊一些他说不上感兴趣也说不上厌恶的话题。这里有很多人他之前就认识，还有一些称得上是不错的朋友，再加上他那副好皮相，大家都被他哄得开开心心。本就完全不同了，大概的招呼过以后就跑去餐车旁偷吃，仗着几乎所有人都宠着他这点优势开始小小的任性起来。亨利先是让他自己呆了会，过了阵子结束对话想去找他，半路却被人拦了下来。

“亨利卡维尔，我实在没想到你也会出现在这里。”那人一脸见到什么新奇事物的表情，“如果我没记错，你的父亲发家只靠赌？你又是以什么地位来到这个宴会上的？”

亨利笑笑，没打算回应。他被这样讥讽的次数实在太多，而且从来也没把这些放在心上，毕竟生意场上讲的是金钱和权力，父亲怎么起家的对大多数人来说一点都不重要。

他转头去找本，却发现本已经站在了他的身边，脸上带着他从未见过也从未针对过他的不爽表情。

“他以我的男朋友、阿弗莱克家的朋友、阿弗莱克女士非常喜欢的年轻人的身份来到这个宴会，不知道这些能不能解答你的疑问？”

这个口出狂言的中年人明显被吓了一跳，停顿了几秒后说，“本，你还年轻，搞这些情有可原，但你最终还是要结婚生子的，你的父母一定不会希望你——”

“我错过了什么吗？”

阿弗莱克女士轻轻揽住亨利，“我真的没想到我儿子能找到一个那么英俊有才华的男朋友。毕竟以他的性格有人愿意要就不错了。”

“妈——”

“能够被您的儿子喜欢上，同时还被您认可，对我来说也是荣幸之至。”

“天哪，”阿弗莱克女士一脸温柔地看向那位明显吃瘪的人，“看看他们，多幸福啊。”

“那人是个智障。”本气哼哼地拉着亨利离开交谈的人群，直往那个写有“宾客勿入”的楼梯走，安保人员没有询问就乖乖放行，亨利犹豫地向楼下看了眼正和他人交谈的阿弗莱克女士，然后被本直接推到了一个房间里。

“本？”

本没理他的疑问，伸手就开始脱衣服，亨利吓了一跳，握住他的手让他停下来。

“你不想要我？”本眨眨眼睛，一瞬间又超级委屈，“一个月了你都不想要我，你是不是——”

“本！”亨利打断他，有点想笑，“我不想在这里，你妈妈也许会认为我只是因为肉体喜欢你，我不想给她留下这样的印象。”

本挑了挑眉，继续开始解扣子，舌尖缓慢地舔过嘴唇，“留下这样的印象又怎么样？”

亨利震惊地盯着本那不在乎的表情，忽然觉得十分的挫败和气馁，“该死，本，你知道我对你不是这样的感情！这半年多你看的还不够清楚吗？我希望和你有个未来，你对我来说太过重要，我已经不知道没有你我该怎么办，你难道——”

“我爱你。”

本抛下这惊人的三个字，没事人一样向后撤了撤，坐在了床上，“你看我妈对你那么好，她早就认可你了，就等着这一天呢，我之前从没往家里带过人，拜托我又不傻，如果我不能确定你是真心的我才不会带回来给我妈过目。”

房间陷入一片死寂，本看着亨利阴晴不定的表情突然心虚起来，眼神也带上了一丝紧张。

“我该拿你怎么办？”亨利面色复杂地叹口气，“我爱你到难以自拔，是不是我一开始就不该去招惹你？”

“那你会因为没有爱上我而后悔一辈子，”本挑起嘴角笑了笑，“表白结束，所以我们还做不做了？”

“你还记得我之前对你说的话吗？”

“什么？”本一脸奇怪，看着亨利慢慢解领带的动作又有点警惕，“你不会是说——”

“我要把你操到腰酸背痛下不了床。”

亨利对着明显怂了的小少爷露出了笑容，看见本因为这个笑容更怂了，于是笑得愈发灿烂起来。

“年轻人要适度——亨利！我错了——”

亨利哪里会去在意这种根本不诚心的求饶，他扯下本的衬衫和西服裤子，然后一点点吻遍他柔软而光滑的皮肤。这副他了如指掌的躯体在亲吻之下微微退缩着，一个月的思念让他下身涨到几乎疼痛。

但亨利还是要慢慢来，细致而坚定地开拓他，让他感受那蚀骨的快感，彻底迷失在自己带给他的欲望之中。

让他呻吟，让他尖叫，让他哭喊着求饶，让他在一片混沌中只能记住亨利的名字。

让他从肉体到灵魂，都只能是亨利一个人的。

“阿弗莱克夫人？”

第二天亨利故意早早醒来，给睡梦中的本额角一吻，洗漱完披上睡衣就下楼，找到厨房里正在做早餐的阿弗莱克家的女主人。她回头看了看亨利，又着重盯着亨利脖子上的咬痕看了几秒，露出一个富有深意的笑容。

亨利面露尴尬地挠了挠头，“那个，我来帮您做早餐…？”

“你们这些年轻人啊。”她愉快地笑了笑，“叫我克莉斯。我不怎么敢把厨房交给你，怕你会制造爆炸。”

“我——”

“亨利，我知道你们很相爱，但是答应我件事好吗？”

亨利心中猛然一沉，敛去了笑容，“您说。”

“向我保证，永远不能伤害他。”

“我绝不会——”亨利认真地看向她的眼睛，“——我永远不会去伤害他，我向您保证。”

“那你们的感情就拥有了阿弗莱克家的支持。”克莉斯把煎蛋翻了个面，“我是不是吓到你了？”

“是啊，您可把我吓坏了。”亨利呼出一口气，她又被逗笑了，“去把他喊下来，不能再赖床了。”

“那个，事实上…他上个月太忙了，我们已经个一个月没有…所以…”

“打住，我不是很想听。”克莉斯做了个中止的手势，“幸好房间隔音好，不然——唉。那你就把你们俩的早餐一起端上去吧，以后可不能那么惯着他，本来就够任性的了，再宠着就要上天了。”

亨利稍微脸红着接过了餐盘，想这还真不是本一个人的问题，但是这种事还是不要给妈妈坦白了。

年轻的小男孩就是可爱啊，阿弗莱克女士又打了一个鸡蛋，心满意足地想。


	4. 分手危机

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇为《荣幸之至》后续，作者：PIGGIEWEN

亨利最近有点烦恼。

自从他和本在一起以后，本就大部分时间都在他家过夜了，而见过本的妈妈之后，本更是干脆搬到了这里，可因为作息时间的关系，亨利从赌场回来的时候都已经是半夜一两点，每一次他再怎么轻手轻脚，也总是会吵醒已经睡熟的本。而那个时候，迷迷糊糊的本就会摸索着缠上刚躺下的亨利，搂着他蹭个不停，等发展到最后，一般都是亨利把本彻底操醒。

而等两个人终于都彻底睡着，通常都是在凌晨三四点才会发生的事了。

亨利起初也没有想过要改变这个情况，大不了就是缩短几个小时的睡眠时间，但本就不行了，他每天要准时去他爸的公司报个到，还有很多东西等着他去接手、去学习，每次他晚上想起要和本聊一聊这件事的时候，又总是败在他恶意的撩拨之下。

他在性/这件事上，还算是比较有节制的人，但本似乎生下来就是来克他的，有时候在车上，有时候是两个人在看电影的时候，有时候甚至只是逛个街，本都有各种办法勾得他无法克制，可每当他真的把本按到哪堵墙上抬起他的大腿要干他的时候，他又总是哇哇大叫不肯为自己的所作所为负责。

最严重的一次，他正在赌场开着会，本就这么拉了张椅子贴在他旁边坐下，手却不老实地伸到了桌底，拉开了他的裤链，隔着内裤一脸无辜地用手指蹭他的下/身。亨利确定在场所有人都听到桌子底下的动静了，但是谁都装作不知道。最后会也没开完，亨利把人都遣了出去，本也跟着想溜，被亨利抱着扔回了会议桌上。

“我只是和你开个玩笑而已！”本推着亨利，对他坚实的肌肉束手无策，做着最后的挣扎，“你怎么这么玩不起！”

“我玩得起，他玩不起。”亨利把本的两只手举过头顶，又指指自己已经挺立起来的那部分，“你得对他负责。”

最后本“得偿所愿”地被亨利在会议室操的一脸生无可恋，然后又裹着亨利的衣服被亨利抱进贵宾室又来了一次。

赌场里能够接触到亨利的高层管理人员对这种事情早就习以为常了，和本相处久了他们也觉得本很可爱，而本可以让自家老板的心情变好，对他们来说也是件好事。

只是他们也不免在工作间隙无聊地八卦一下。

“今天会议室里老板和阿弗莱克家的小少爷的事你知道了吗？”

“当然，谁不知道呢，也难怪老板的黑眼圈越来越重了——”

在某次“不小心”听到员工对话后的亨利，觉得真的该适当克制一下了。

而小少爷就算心再怎么大，也不至于蠢到感受不到男朋友突然的改变。

一开始他也没太在意，觉得亨利一定是被赌场的什么麻烦事弄的焦头烂额才会这样的，反正他的生活也不是围着亨利转的，他也有很多自己的事要做。但是这些疑问憋到第五天，他终于觉得不对劲了。

比如，以前本就算晚上睡得再熟，但只要亨利回来了，不管多晚他都一定会醒，然后亨利会亲亲他让他快点接着睡，但这几天，本每天早上醒来的时候亨利都不在旁边，等他找的话就会发现，亨利不是睡在书房就是睡在客房。

再比如，以前亨利一到自己固定的健身时间就会喊上本一起非让他也跟着他运动，而最近亨利也不逼着本做这件事了。

再再比如，两个人见不到面的时候虽然电话和短信不断，但亨利再也没主动提出要不要抽时间约个会，到了后来，本甚至觉得他连电话里的声音都是疲惫而敷衍的。

于是他挑了一天冲去了赌场，他确定亨利这个点就在他们相遇那间赌场的办公室里，自从他和亨利在一起后，他在亨利的任何一间赌场都可以随意出入，但偏偏今天，他还没走到电梯前就被人拦了下来。

“老板现在在开会，实在不方便让您进去。”

本当然知道这是借口，毕竟以前说过“你随时来找我我都会见你”的人也是亨利，但是本从没有真的拿这句话跟亨利较真。

他出乎经理意料地没有争辩一句就沮丧地离开了，安静的反常，连经理都有点不忍心了，他跟老板报告着，却只听到卡维尔先生简单地回了一句“知道了”。

本在赌场门外吹了半天风，还是越想越生气，最后地跑回去换了身衣服，然后就近找了个热闹的酒吧钻了进去。

先不说本的脸本来就足够招人，更何况还有阿弗莱克家的少爷这个名头傍身，稍微有点眼力的人都知道今天晚上这间酒吧里最值得搭讪的人就是本。

本倒是也来者不拒，开开心心地请所有主动搭讪的女人喝酒，而如果有来搭讪的男人，他就挑长得顺眼的和人家喝个一杯，一开始他还算喝的有分寸，等被人哄得开心多灌了几杯下肚以后，局面就完全控制不住了。

亨利收到朋友的消息说本在酒吧喝醉时立刻就带着人赶了过来，他从没有在本身边安排什么人二十四小时盯着他报告他的行踪，本是成年人了，而且也不是谁都敢轻易招惹的人，所以亨利也很少去操心他不在自己身边的时候在做什么，两个人虽然总是腻在一起，但也给了彼此足够的空间。

他大概能猜到本突然就跑去酒吧玩的原因，本今晚来找他的时候，他确实在忙一些棘手的事情，他原来想着等忙完了就立刻打电话和本解释的，结果赌场又来了几位贵宾，等他终于接待完喘口气抽身出来的时候，就接到了开酒吧的朋友的电话，说他的小男朋友在自己酒吧玩的忘乎所以，询问亨利要不要帮他先看顾一下。

亨利坐在车上赶过去的时候，认真地考虑起了要不要把安排两个人盯着本这件事提上日程，随后又自己否定了这个提议。

只是一个小误会而已，用不着这么大张旗鼓的。亨利在心里这么笑自己。

但当他进入酒吧看到正和人跳着贴身舞时的本又不这么想了。

迷乱的灯光里，他一眼就找到了本。本穿了一件粉色的衬衫，扣子已经解开到第四颗了，等他再走进点才发现，那个陌生的男人从后面完全贴在了本的身上，但喝醉了的人眼睛却亮晶晶的，本看起来醉的都站不住了，他全靠那个陌生男人搂着他的腰带着他小幅度地动作。他咬着本的耳朵不知道在说些什么，本也好像全部听懂了似的跟着他的话笑的开心。

亨利想，还好他没有随身带着枪，不然这事就真不好收场了。他还没有做什么指示，保镖们就已经识相地冲上去把那个陌生男人架开，酒吧老板也很卖亨利面子，关了音乐亮起了灯光。

本被保镖扶着，刺眼的灯光让他找回了点意识，他看看那个被保镖架住的可怜的陌生男人一脸搞不清状况的样子，又看看面色冷到可怕的亨利，大声嚷嚷起来。

“大老板你终于忙完了？要一起来玩嘛？”

他甩开保镖的手就往亨利那里走，不想没走两步又一个趔趄就径直往前栽，亨利和保镖虽然眼疾手快去拉他，却还是让他摔到了地上，头也正面朝下磕到了台阶。

“咚”得一声，算是把本给撞清醒了，他两只手捂住额头揉也不是不揉也不是，痛的眼泪都快出来，亨利喊人拿点冰块做个简单的冰袋后想去抱抱本替他揉揉，却被摇摇晃晃站起来的本一下子推开。

他又痛又气，眼泪汪汪地瞪着亨利：

“谁要你管！反正你都要跟我分手了！”

本来就已经安静下来的酒吧这下更安静了。

亨利没管借着酒劲一直在挣扎的本硬是把他带进了包厢，门刚关上本就立刻挣脱出亨利的钳制，坐到了离他最远的角落抱成一团。

他看着本额头上明显肿起来的一块，压下了心里的火，等保镖从门外递进来冰袋后，他才试探性地坐到了本的旁边，他把冰袋压到了本被撞到的地方，见他虽然倒吸了一口气却没有躲，才终于放下点心来。

“你给我说清楚，谁要跟你分手了？”

“不就是你这个老狐狸！”本一喝醉了又什么词都往外冒，心里又觉得委屈，好嘛，以前他一直气亨利，现在终于轮到亨利来气他了，“你玩够了，觉得我没意思了，就想一脚把我踢走。”

“我什么时候这么说过了？”亨利看着本一本正经倒苦水的样子又被逗笑了，他虽然从以前就知道本的内心戏很足，但从来没想过他的心理活动会丰富到这个地步。

“你没有说，但你这么想了，你用行动表示你就是想跟我分手！”本虽然醉意还没消退，但仍不忘控诉亨利这段时间来对他来的冷落。

“我真的没有。”亨利温柔地回应着本絮絮叨叨的嘟囔，手上仍拿着冰袋帮他仔细地揉着撞到的部位，看上去已经没那么红了，但刚刚撞到的那一下不是闹着玩的，亨利想象了一下本明天醒来捂着额头哇哇乱叫的样子，什么气都消了。

“你都不愿意跟我睡一张床了，你根本就是看都不想看到我！”

亨利一时语塞，他该怎么解释？

——因为每天晚上都忍不住跟你做到半夜，我太累了，甚至还影响了白天的事务，连手下都来嘲笑我的黑眼圈了。

这让他怎么说的出口？！

“……不是这样的。”

本才听不进亨利苍白的反驳，自顾自叽哩哇啦口齿不清地抱怨了一大通，声音却越来越轻，最后他干脆推开亨利还在帮他冰敷的手，扑上去在他的肩窝处咬了一大口。亨利忍着疼等本咬够了把他扶开，小心翼翼地亲了亲他被撞到的地方，问了句还疼吗。

“我不想跟你分手。”亨利听见又抱住他的本小小声哽咽着说。

“对不起，”亨利拍拍他的脑袋，又亲亲他的头发，“是我的错，是我没有跟你解释清楚，但是我真的、真的、从来没有想过要和你分手。我连那一点点的可能性都不敢去想，因为那是我最怕发生的事情。”

“那你为什么突然跑去睡书房？”

“我不想吵醒你，别以为我不知道，你每次半夜被我折腾完，第二天也很累。”亨利抱着本轻轻地摇晃，耐心地解释。

“那为什么我去赌场找你你也躲着不见我？”本这会儿像是清醒了，一条条跟亨利算的清楚。

“我今天是真的有事，而且每次在办公室里挑逗我的是谁？”亨利伸出手戳了戳本的后脑勺，“最后影响我做事的人是不是你？我的小少爷？”

“……那你就真的忙到连约个会的时间都没有嘛？”

“我们哪次约会是能好好结束的？是谁不分场合地喜欢不停用‘恶作剧’激我的？”亨利在恶作剧上加重了音，果然看到对面的人气势彻底弱了下来，“我本来想挑个时间好好和你聊聊这些事，却又被一堆事情缠住了…”

“……”本没话好说了。他转了转眼珠看了看亨利诚恳的笑脸，干脆吻了上去。

亨利扶着本的腰勾住他的舌加深了这个吻，本借着酒意又把亨利刚刚的解释抛到脑后，二话不说就开始解亨利的扣子，被亨利拦下。

“我刚刚才说过什么来着！”亨利挡着本的手，“你不分场合…”

“你还是想跟我分手！”本扁扁嘴，委屈地看向亨利。

亨利泄气似的自己脱掉了西装，然后在本的手又伸过来之前把他压到了沙发上。

亨利转了转手腕看了下手表，现在是凌晨两点多，而裤子已经被扒掉的本扑腾了两下就又用腿捕捉到亨利的腰，下意识地缠了上来。

大老板带头旷工实在不太好，但是照现在这个情况看，不给自己放个半天假恐怕是不行了。

亨利认命地叹了口气，干脆腾出手把手表解下来扔到一边，然后又吻住了本一起滚进了沙发里，本被亨利吻得喘不过气，半醉半醒间感受到有什么硬的吓人的东西有意无意蹭着他的大腿内侧，他习惯性地哼哼唧唧着在亨利身下扭来扭去想逃，却还是被亨利掐着腰拖了回来。

节制什么的还是明天再说吧。

毕竟现在眼前的这个人，才是最重要的。


	5. 以牙还牙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇为《分手危机》后续，作者：PIGGIEWEN

亨利用毯子裹着本抱进车里的时候想起了他们第一次在赌场做的那夜，那时候的本对亨利要求的任何动作明明感到害羞生涩却还要假装胆大好像什么都不怕，尤其到后来明明觉得疼又不敢喊出来憋着眼泪的样子，让亨利觉得又可爱又心疼。

他再次低下头去亲了亲本被撞到的地方，好像看到了那天被他抱进车里后因为太累头一歪就靠在自己肩膀上睡着了的人。等亨利安顿好了一切把他塞进被子里的时候，这个人仍没心没肺睡得香甜，天色已经渐亮，亨利却看着本的睡颜发了好久的呆，毫无睡意。

等他不知道什么时候才终于昏昏沉沉睡过去又醒过来的时候，本正盘着腿垮着一张脸坐在床尾看着他。

“我脑袋疼，”他指指自己肿起来的额头，看起来委屈极了，“而且为什么我觉得床好像在晃。”

“还敢不敢喝那么多了？”亨利伸了一半的懒腰因为被本逗笑又被迫打断了，他揉着眼睛爬起身又把本搂进了怀里，“以后还要不要自讨苦吃了？”

“难道这怪我？”本整个人赖在亨利的怀里，迷迷糊糊地像是又要睡着。

“怪我。”亨利亲亲他的发顶，“我叫人给你准备午餐好吗？”

本蹭着亨利手臂点点头又抱着被子睡了一觉，亨利也干脆请了一天的假没有去赌场。等晚上本洗完澡又跳到床上准备接着恢复体力的时候，亨利压着他把他亲了个遍。

“我腰疼，”本却躲开了他又要脱自己睡衣的手，“你腰不疼吗？你不是说你腰疼吗？”

“我不是腰疼……”亨利想着该怎么给本解释，想必自己昨天晚上说的话因为醉酒的关系本也没记住多少，“我只是说有些时候我们都太累了。”

“哦……”本歪着脑袋想了一下，“那你现在不累吗？”

“不累。”

“但是我累。”他讨好地亲了亲亨利的嘴角又去找枕头把亨利扔在了一边，“我要睡觉了。”

接下来的几天当亨利大半夜从赌场回来时，本一反常态好像完全没有被吵到的样子只是翻个身睡自己的，约会的时候也规规矩矩地绝不做犯规的事，有一天亨利早回来的时候本正在洗澡，亨利还想着偷偷潜进浴室给他一个惊喜，却被他大叫着赶了出来。

本对此的解释是，你难得这么早回来，还是珍惜宝贵的睡眠时间吧。

亨利一开始觉得安慰，心想这小子原来还是很听自己的话的，甚至都开始懂得如何照顾他了。

直到过了两天，本给他发了个短信说阿弗莱克女士最近遇上些事心情不太好，作为儿子的他要回去陪陪亲爱的妈妈后就再也没回来时，亨利才迟钝地回味过来——

这根本就是赤裸裸的报复！

“你竟然拿我当借口躲回来，”克莉斯差点把手里的碗砸向自己的儿子，她就知道本突然跑回来说要在家里住两天没什么好事，一开始她还猜想是不是和亨利吵架了，直到接到亨利打来的关心她的电话才知道真相。

“我才不是躲，是亨利说他太累了，所以我就听他的话创造机会让他多休息休息呀。”本不开心地朝在餐桌前拌着沙拉的妈妈吐了吐舌头，“你那么喜欢我，我回来陪陪你不好吗。”

“我现在不喜欢你了。”

“为什么！我才是你亲儿子！”本激动得差点破音，最后还被自己的口水呛着，咳了好久才返过神来。

“你不该这样对待亨利。”

“是他先冷落我的！”本大声控诉起来，把亨利是如何躲避他疏远他拒绝和他约会的事添油加醋地描述了一遍，而阿弗莱克女士只是继续忙着自己的事，她知道自己儿子给男朋友冠上的罪状过滤掉80%后才听进耳朵。

到最后，克莉斯针对此事给自己儿子的意见是——不要仗着亨利爱你就无法无天，你太任性啦。

“我怎么任性了，”本整个人赖在沙发上，腿架在茶几上折磨着遥控器，“他说太累了我就让他多休息休息，你看我对他多好，我多爱他，他应该谢谢我才对！”

克莉斯曾经一直为自己的儿子能找到亨利这么好的男朋友而安心不已，而且她觉得亨利一定能治住本，但现在她比起担心自己儿子被伤害，反而更担心亨利了。

她给亨利去了电话，直截了当地告诉亨利自己知道了本和他的事。

“这件事本来也是我错在先…我还是伤害到了他。”

“不，你没有错，”克莉斯觉得亨利这个年轻人实在是太讨她喜欢了，“你有想过来接本回去吗？”

“他已经不接我的电话了。”亨利在电话里的声音听起来小心而气馁，“就像我当时不接他的电话一样……”

“好吧，”她本来确实不想掺和年轻人的事，但本总这么赖在家里的问题也要解决，“我帮你出个主意怎么样？”

本接到私人医生的电话说亨利被人刺伤的那天还在睡觉，这个电话像是在他脑子里引爆了一个炸弹，他随意地套了衣服就往亨利家赶，等他回去的时候亨利的伤口看起来似乎已经处理完了，垃圾桶里塞满了带血的纱布，刺目得让他站在原地不敢动弹。

“这么长的刀口，”医生尽可能地伸直了大拇指和食指以扩张两指间的横向距离，他向本有声有色地形容着亨利的伤情，“幸好不算深，没有伤到器官，但缝了很多针，需要很长一段时间的休养。”

“千万千万千万不要碰他的伤口。”医生离开前还特地反复叮嘱本不要去动亨利包着纱布的地方，看到本乖乖地点头后才和亨利交换了个隐蔽的眼神放心离开了。

本的脸色都吓白了，仿佛通过医生的描述都能看到纱布下的伤口。他跑过去紧紧握住亨利的手，手足无措的样子，最后只敢帮他又轻轻提了提被子。

“疼吗？”

“看到你就不疼了。”亨利有气无力地朝本笑笑，看得本心里更加难受，“我喂你喝水好吗？”

他给自己灌了一大口水，然后嘴对嘴地送进了亨利嘴里。

本的嘴唇离开的时候亨利差点没控制住自己的手把本带进怀里，幸好在看到本满脸担忧的瞬间想起了自己“受伤”这件事。

为了让本回来他也不容易，虽然阿弗莱克女士替他出的这个主意看起来馊了点，但果然对本非常有效。为此他饿了自己两顿又买通了医生不说，还绞尽脑汁地向本讲述了一个根本不存在的赌场老板被袭击的风波，赌场的事情也只能通过网络暂时都挪到家里来做，并且都必须趁本不在的时候。本一旦回家，他就立刻得躺回床上假装虚弱的样子，为了让自己看起来苍白连水都不敢多喝几口。

而本虽然是个小少爷，在照顾亨利这件事上却格外用心，每顿餐点他都亲自端到亨利面前，每天都要和医生视讯报告亨利的情况，甚至连换药的时候也要坚持在场，要不是在医生坚持下把他关在了门外，亨利可能已经露馅了。直到第三次“换完绷带”医生告知本恢复情况非常好的时候，本才终于看起来安心了点。他欢快地出门买了顿汉堡说要犒劳自己，亨利想拦也拦不住。

“汉堡对你的诱惑力就这么大？”虽然本毫无顾忌大吃特吃的样子很是可爱，但亨利在这种时刻还是有点不是滋味，“我看你对汉堡的想念已经超过对我的了。”

本瞪大眼睛，“我不是天天都能看到你吗？可是我已经好久没看见它了。”

他说完又咬了一大口塞了满满一嘴，亨利哭笑不得。

“我是说……我们这么久没做，难道你不想我？”亨利暗示性地看向本，却没想到本无动于衷。

“不想。”本开开心心地嚼着汉堡，亨利受伤了以后就没法管着他吃最爱的快餐倒也是一大收获，他含糊不清地继续回答了下一句，“我有按摩棒。”

“你说什么？！”亨利差点没控制住自己从床上跳下来，但他转念一想还是冷静了下来，本最拿手的事情就是气他，现在他随口一说故意骗他的也说不定，“你确定你要拿这种事骗我？”

“我为什么要骗你。”本吸了一大口可乐后跑出了房间，等他再进来的时候手上抱着个盒子，亨利光是看到盒子上的图片就差点气晕过去。

“你看。”完全无视了亨利面部表情的人从盒子里拿出那根东西在亨利面前晃了晃，“我有它啊。”

“你有我不用却要去买这种东西？”

“你不是怕累而且现在又受伤了吗？”本得意的表情完完全全摆在了脸上。

亨利想，还好他不是真的受伤，否则现在伤口一定会加速恶化自己就这么被气死也说不定，“我只是受伤，不是废了，你需要的话完全可以自己来。”

“怎么自己来？”本一脸无辜地走到床边把按摩棒随意一扔后跨出腿坐到了亨利身上，“这样吗？”

满意地感受到压上来的重量，亨利不悦的神色终于缓解了，他微微直起上半身从本的T恤下摆里伸进一只手意图明显地抚摸着。

“就是这样。”

“想得美。”本拍掉了亨利在他衣服下游走的手，担心到他腰间的伤口后又犹豫着往胯部挪动，“老实交代，你什么时候收买了我妈的？从你受伤开始她就在电话里把我骂了一顿，只帮你不帮我。”

亨利仰着下巴眯起眼睛看向本，“秘密。”

“不说算了。”本抬起一条腿就想走，没想到被突然起身的亨利拽着手臂整个人往床上倒，等本反应过来手脚并用想爬走的时候，已经被亨利制服了。

他把手从亨利的钳制中挣脱出来推着整个压在他身上的人，“你的伤口！你还想不想恢复了！”

“不想了。”亨利说着就要脱本的衣服，又被本捉住了手，他跟着本的动作暂时停下。

“你怎么力气那么大？还有，你那么多天没锻炼肌肉一点都没变小！”本的音量一句比一句高，亨利甚至能看到他脑袋上写满了问号。

“谁跟你说我没锻炼了？”亨利的唇舌在本的下巴和颈窝间流连了一阵，才回答了本的问题。

“你受伤怎么锻…”本眨着眼睛想了下，哇哇大叫起来，“你根本就没受伤？你骗我！”

“你也瞒着我买了那东西，我们扯平了。”

扯平这件事应该由我来宣布才对，被告知了真相气急败坏的本还想说的话却被亨利用吻堵在喉咙里了，本来还气呼呼的人到最后却难分难舍地和亨利吻了好一阵才分开。

“我的好用还是它好用？”亨利捏着本的下巴，又捞过了被丢在一边的那根、一看就是崭新的按摩棒，挑着眉质问着本。

“当然它好用。”被威胁的人毫不在乎亨利的眼神里传达的讯息，然而话刚出口，他就被亨利扣着肩膀翻了个身。

“你就仗着我爱你然后使劲气我吧，”他咬了咬本的耳朵才制止住了他还在试图挣扎的行为，“是不是真的把我气死了你就开心了？”

“我那么爱你你才舍不得死呢。”本不在乎地也扭过头咬了亨利一口。

“嗯？你说什么？”亨利抓住了他扭头的瞬间要去亲他，又被躲开了。

“我说按摩棒更好用。”

“……既然你这么说，那我们就用它。”亨利决定不再浪费时间在这些无意义的斗气上，天知道在本躲着他的这段日子里他才悔悟过来自己当时说要克制的决定有多愚蠢，本为此感到生气是情理之中，但躲着自己对亨利来说是多么可怕的惩罚。有好几个晚上当本在半夜醒来小心翼翼地蹭着他的后背又入睡的时候，他难过又担心的情绪也全部传达给了亨利，那时亨利想，自己假装受伤这件事也就值了。

本的裤子刚被扯下的瞬间，亨利就示威性地用冰凉的东西擦着本臀部的皮肤慢慢挤进股缝——

“我错了我错了你的好用你的好用你的好用……”本叫喊的声音越来越轻，最后他又自己翻回了身用右腿勾住亨利的腰贴向自己，讨饶的声音又慢又软，“当然还是你的最好用啦……”

亨利想，要不是因为他舍不得，可能未来三天本又要下不了床了。


End file.
